


Stories From Steven’s Future Chapter 3: Diamond is Eternal Part 2

by KujaroJotu



Series: Stories From Steven's Future [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujaroJotu/pseuds/KujaroJotu
Summary: Looks like Steven and the Gems have their hands full.





	Stories From Steven’s Future Chapter 3: Diamond is Eternal Part 2

Steven looked around, the slinker was to his right and the corrupted gem once known as “Biggs” was to his left. “Well, this day really went to heck fast,” he remarked. Biggs leapt at Steven, Connie and the gems, but they quickly jumped out of the way. 

Rose and Vihaan took cover behind a pile of Amethyst’s junk. “This is all my fault,” Rose said to herself in self-loathing, “If I hadn’t accidentally popped that bubble while we were in The Burning Room, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” 

“I’m pretty sure you just said more exposition than the narrator,” Vihaan responded. And then a random banana cream pie flew out of nowhere and hit Vihaan in the face, BECAUSE HE’S AN OVERLY CRITICAL JERK!

“So I get that the slinker escaped,” Bismuth said, “but how did Biggs come into the equation?” 

Steven then looked over to Rose and Vihaan and gave them a stern look, they knew they were in hot water.

Lapis used the water in the room to make a dragon that wrapped around Biggs and bit her face. Biggs broke the construct, only to receive a head-butt from Jasper, knocking her back a couple of feet. All this did was enrage the beast even more.

Pearl threw her spear at the slinker in hopes of taking out one of it’s tentacles, but the Slinker caught the spear and broke it like a toothpick. 

While it was distracted by Pearl, Peridot climbed onto the ceiling and was taking aim. She pointed her right hand at the slinker, and she began to spin all of the fingers on her limb enhancer. “Smile, you clod,” she exclaimed as she fired all of her spinning fingers at the beast. They all hit the creature’s tentacles, each one felt like tiny spinning needle. 

The slinker turned to look at Peridot, only for it to be tied up by Amethyst’s whips. Garnet then jumped up and punched punched it with an enlarged gauntlet, knocking it into a wall.

While the corrupted gems were distracted, Steven, Connie, and Lion ran over to where Rose and Vihaan. 

“Are you two alright,” Connie asked her children in concern. 

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Vihaan answereid. 

“Well that’s good to hear,” Steven began, “now if you could please tell me… WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!” 

“Uuhhh, Pearl, story, Aunt Blue, Aunt Yellow, fight, bubble, look at, pop, monster, run away,” Rose said utterly discombobulated. 

“So what you’re saying is: Pearl told you the story of how we fought Yellow and Blue Diamond, then she left the room to see if we needed help, but while she was gone you climbed up and grabbed one of the bubbles to get a better look at it, but it popped and you ran away from the corrupted gem that rested inside,” Connie inferred. 

“You were able to get all of that from just those few words,” Steven asked. 

“No, I just read Part 1,” She replied.

But while Steven and Connie were checking on the kids, Biggs stood up, ready to fight again. The other gems tried to keep her down, but it didn’t work. 

“We need to put her back in a bubble,” Bismuth exclaimed. Then, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst tried to fuse so they could get this over with, but the slinker grabbed them before the fusion could finish and flung them into a wall. Since they were hit when they were most vulnerable, they were rendered immobile. 

Bismuth, Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis jumped at the slinker, but Biggs rammed into them and embedded the four into a wall.

Meanwhile, Steven, Connie and the kids watched in horror as the two corrupted gems approached their comrades. “We have to stop them,” Connie said. 

“We need a plan,” Steven said, “I’ll charge at Biggs and try to be as noisy as possible, hopefully the slinker will see me and try to attack me too. While it’s distracted, you’ll circle around and hit it with your sword.”

“What do you want us to do,” Rose asked.

“Stay here, and don’t come out until we say,” Steven ordered, “this is incredibly dangerous, and we don’t want either of you to get hurt.” 

Connie looked at Lion, “You stay here and keep them safe.”

Lion growled in affirmation, and Steven and Connie ran off to fight the corrupted gems. Steven formed a a spiked bubble around his right fist and punched Biggs in the face. 

Just as Steven predicted, the slinker was distracted Steven’s assault. With the creature distracted, Connie rushed in and tried to bifurcate the slinker. Somehow, it heard her and swatted her away.

“CONNIE,” Steven shrieked. Biggs rammed into Steven while he was distracted, he landed near Connie.

Rose and Vihaan could only watch in horror as the corrupted gems closed in on their parents. ‘This is all my fault,’ Rose thought to herself. Each step the monsters took towards Steven and Connie felt like a punch to her gut. ‘All my fault,’ she thought over and over again, “all my fault, all my fault.” 

Rose had had enough and tried to run to her parents, only to be stopped by Vihaan. “You can’t go out there,” he exclaimed, “you’ll get killed!” 

“Well we have to do something,” Rose snapped back. 

“There’s nothing we can do, we don’t have powers,” Vihaan explained. 

Rose looked back to see the corrupted gems standing over her parents menacingly. She couldn’t take it anymore, so without thinking, she ran towards the danger.

Rose didn’t know what she was doing, it was as if her legs were moving on their own. She hadn’t the foggiest idea about how she could possibly help, she didn’t have any powers. 

“HEY,” Rose called out as she wound her arm up for a punch. Then, amazingly, her arm began to glow and expand to a gigantic size. “GET AWAY FROM MY PARENTS,” Rose shouted at the top of her lungs. 

Rose punched Biggs with her enlarged fist, causing the beast to retreat into it’s gem; Everyone was utterly stupefied.

Rose’s arm quickly changed back to it’s normal size. She had no idea what she just did, but she felt proud of herself. Her pride was short-lived, the slinker was standing over her. The beast then swatted her away like a bug.

Steven saw the whole thing, and at that moment, something deep inside him snapped. He grit his teeth and glared at the beast. ‘How… how could I let this happen,’ he thought to himself, ‘how could I let my only daughter get hurt?” 

Rose looked up and saw the slinker slowly crawling over to her. She knew this was it, the was the end of her tale. The slinker raised it’s appendage to strike her, but it was crushed by a giant fist. 

Rose gazed upwards to see who the fist belonged to. It was Steven, he was four times his original size. His shirt was missing, Rose guessed it must’ve been ripped up when he turned giant. His gem was shaped differently and his eyes were pink with diamond-shaped pupils. She also noticed he had a tattoo of a Rose bud on his left shoulder. ‘How long has he had that,’ Rose thought to herself. 

Steven lifted his fist from the crater his punch created, the slinker had retreated into it’s gem. Steven sighed in relief, his body started to glow and shrink back to his original size and his gem shifted back to it’s original, circular form. 

He picked up the slinker’s gemstone, bubbled it, then sent it off. He then did the same to Biggs’ gem. 

Connie, Rose, Vihaan, Lion, and the gems all rushed over to Steven. “DAD,” Rose and Vihaan cried out.

“STEVEN,” the gems cried as well. 

“What was that,” Rose asked her dad, “you turned into a giant.” 

“Diamond mode,” Steven explained, “a little trick I inherited from your grandma.” Steven looked at his wife, “Connie, you’re injured!” 

Connie looked at herself, she noticed a couple bruises and abrasions, “Huh, I guess I didn’t notice in all excitement.”   
“Here, let me fix it for you,” Steven said as he kissed her cheek. All of Connie’s bruises vanished and her abrasions closed, she was as good as new. “Does anyone else have any injuries,” Steven asked, “What about you, Rose? The slinker did hit you after all.” 

Rose looked at herself, “My hand’s a little sore, but I think I’m fine.”

“Well I’m not taking any chances,” Steven said as he kissed her forehead. Rose pulled back, she found it kinda embarrassing, even though they were among family. Her hand quickly started feeling better.

“Now that that’s settled,” Bismuth cut in, “How did Biggs get loose?”

Rose’s head began to droop in guilt, “It’s because of me,” she explained. 

“WHAT,” the gems all exclaimed in unison. 

“Pearl brought Vihaan and me into the Burning room, and she told us the story of how you guys stopped Aunt Blue and Aunt Yellow,” Rose explained, “then I climbed up and grabbed the orange corrupted gem’s bubble, and it popped while I was looking at it.” 

Pearl stepped forward. “I asked you not to touch anything while you were in there,” she said in disappointment. 

“I know,” Rose explained in guilt, “I’m sorry.” 

“I suppose this is my fault as well,” Pearl said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, “I shouldn’t have left you both alone.” 

“Alright you guys, leave the parenting to us,” Connie interjected with crossed arms. “You guys go finish the tour, your father and I will discuss your punishment, young lady.” 

Steven looked Rose, she was devastated, not because of the fact that she was in trouble, but because of the mistake she had made. He couldn’t help but feel sympathetic, so he walked over to his daughter, put his hand on her shoulder, and reassured her. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up. We’ve all made our fair share of mistakes too,” he said in a calming tone. 

Connie and the gems’ gazes got less harsh, “But learning from those mistakes made us better, and it’s the same for you two,” Steven added. His kind words seemed to cheer Rose up just a little, she had managed to crack a small smile.

“Anyways, you two enjoy the rest of the tour, we’ll be waiting for you out in the living room,” Steven said as he and his wife left the temple.

As soon as they were out of the temple, the kind, reaffirming look on Steven’s face turned into concern. “She… she has powers,” Steven said, “I thought the only way they could have powers was if they had gems.” 

“Yeah,” Connie agreed, “And Vihaan is a quarter gem too, what if he has powers too.” 

“And if they both have powers, then which do they have,” Steven added. 

“Peridot theorized that they could have powers,” Connie added, “but I didn’t expect them to emerge so soon.” 

“Well why not,” Steven asked, “mine emerged around her age.”

“I guess you’re right,” Connie agreed, “but are they like yours, are their powers linked to their emotions too?”

Connie sighed, “Maybe we should begin teaching her how to use her powers.” 

“I don’t know,” Steven said in an unsure tone, “I need to meditate on this.” 

He then sat down and closed his eyes. Physically, he was still sitting on the couch in his living room, but mentally, he had retread into his gem. There was nothing inside of Steven’s gem, it was just a vast pink void. 

“Hello Steven,” he heard a calming voice say. He turned around to see his mother, Pink Diamond. 

“Hi, mom,” Steven greeted his disembodied mother, “You will not believe the day I’ve had.”

“I already know,” Pink interjected, “Remember, I’m half of you.” 

“Oh, right,” Steven said as he rubbed his the back of his neck, “I keep forgetting that.” Steven regained his composure, “So, you know about what happened today?” 

“Yes,” she replied, “You and Connie took the kids on a tour of the temple, Biggs and the slinker got loose, you all fought and rebubbled them, and Rose discovered that she can shape shift.” 

“So what do you think we should do,” Steven asked his mother, “I mean, I always thought that one day we’d have to start training them if they got powers, but I didn’t expect for that day to come so soon.” 

“Well, your powers emerged around her age,” Pink answered. 

“I know, but what about Vihaan,” Steven interjected, “He hasn’t shown any signs of powers yet, and I don’t want him feeling excluded.” 

“Well, maybe you can get his powers to emerge through training,” Pink suggested. “

Maybe, but I just don’t like the idea of them joining us on missions so soon, what if they get hurt,” Steven said in a distressed tone. 

“You sound so much like your father when you started going on missions,” Pink pointed out. 

Steven stopped panicking momentarily, “I guess you’re right, dad and the gems did worry about me a lot when I first started going on missions.”

“So was I,” Pink added, “I just wasn’t able to voice my concerns.” She then placed a hand on Steven’s shoulder, “I understand you’re worried about their safety, but you should be helping them understand their powers rather than having them suppress their powers for their safety. 

Steven sighed, “I guess you’re right.” 

Pink chuckled, “ Had to happen at some point.” 

Steven chuckled with his mom. “Thanks mom,” he said in gratitude.

He hugged his hugged his mother and began to awake from his meditation. 

“So,” Connie asked him, “what did Pink say?” 

 

After a few minutes of discussion, Steven and Connie came to a decision on what they should do. Later, the gems and the kids emerged from the temple. 

Rose approached her mother and father, “So, how much trouble am I in?” 

“Well for starters, you’re grounded from TV for a week,” Steven said explained. Rose looked down at her feet in sadness. “But,” he added, “starting tomorrow, your mother, the gems, and I are going to begin teaching you and your brother how to use your powers.” 

Rose and Vihaan both looked up in surprise. “Wait, you mean you guys are going to teach me how to use my powers,” Rose asked. Steven nodded his head. 

“But I don’t have any powers,” Vihaan piped up.

“Well it still wouldn’t hurt for you to know how to defend yourself,” Steven said, “gem stuff is extremely dangerous, and we don’t want you kids getting hurt.” 

“I guess that makes sense,” Vihaan said, feeling a little nervous about training. 

Rose was ecstatic for the next day, because she knew that she and her little brother were on their way to becoming fully-fledged Crystal Gems.


End file.
